Luffy's love for his nakama and meat
by LittleLunaChan
Summary: Luffy x Zoro, OOC maybe. Luffy is bored and wants some meat. After obtaining some he goes to Zoro but he's sleeping and Luffy runs out of meat... Zoro wakes up from something unexpected... Rated T for now, might become M in later chapters


It was a great day, the weather was nice, the sun was shining and the Log Pose was set. Everyone on the Thousand Sunny was enjoying the rare chance to be able to relax for a while, always being chased by bounty hunters, other pirates or the marines made them a tired. Being able to relax like this in the nice weather made everyone happy. Everyone… except their captain. Said captain was sitting on top of the lion's head (his special place), sighing a bit depressed while looking at the endless ocean before him. He couldn't believe it, nothing interesting happened the past few hours! He was really bored but none of his friends were able to play with him.

Chopper was busy with his medicines (which he knew was very important for him), Robin was reading a new book (he didn't dare to bugg her, remembering the last time he did), Nami took this opportunity to draw a map of the last place they visited (disturbing Nami meant being yelled at + getting beaten up), Franky was upgrading their ship with a cool shining weapon (Luffy knew he would be in the way), Sanji was busy in the kitchen (as usual), Zoro was somewhere hiding and sleeping (as usual) and Usopp & Brook were fishing (he just left them a while ago, bored beceause they wouldn't eat the bait).

Luffy just sat there for a while, trying to think of a way to enjoy himself when he felt he was getting hungry. Maybe he could ask Sanji for some meat or maybe he would be able to steal some! Luffy jumped down from his special seat and started running while grinning, forgetting his little derpression at the thought of meat.

"SANJI, SAAAANJI! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" Luffy was running towards the kitchen at full speed, hoping his cook would make him some delicious meat. Meat was awesome, it smelled reeaaallly nice, it looked great and it tasted delicious! Luffy was sure it was the best thing in the world!

_But wait, did that mean his nakama were less awesome than meat?... _Luffy stopped running and stood still for a moment, feeling a bit confused_. _

_He started to think about what was more awesome, meat or his nakama? Well, meat is awesome and really delicious and awesome! But... does this mean his nakama aren't awesome?... No way! That couldn't be true, his nakama were the best of the best! After all, they were part of his crew and he was the one who would become the next Pirate King! So of course they had to be the best and the most awesome! But then again… meat is… meat! And his nakama are his… nakama... ... ... Euhmm… so... that means... awesome = meat and meat is is equal to nakama. So the best meat is equal to the best nakama! Luffy grinned happily and decided, Zoro was the best and most delicious meat!. _Happy with his conclusion he started running towards the kitchen again.

Unable to stop himself in time he flew through the door and almost hit the table. Sanji was standing behind the table, working on something nice that he would later bring to Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. Luffy looked up to his cook and tilted his head when he got no reaction from his cook. Strange, usually Sanji would've kicked him out of the kitchen already. Standing there he looked around, looking for some left overs or some unprotected food.

"Oi, Luffy, what do you think you're doing?" Sanji sounded a bit annoyed, having to look up from his work to properly scold his kind of stupid, way too energetic and child-like captain_. _"Can't you see I'm making shaved ice for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan?" Sanji went back to work, deciding not to kick Luffy out of the kitchen yet, he was in a pretty good mood at the moment and besides, if he would do that Nami-swan would probably get irritated and he wouldn't want to make her upset.

Luffy only stood there, now looking at the shaved ice that stood on the table before him. The table that would soon (when it was dinner time) be filled with all kinds of delicious meat… _meat… meat…_ _all that delicious meat… wait, I'm supposed to say something to Sanji._ Luffy shook his head a few times to clear his it and finally replied to the cook "Sorry Sanji, I wasn't paying attention" Luffy said so, grinning happily.

"I know you didn't... but well, at least nothing really happened" Sanji looked at his captain again (who didn't looked sorry at all) and replied a little annoyed but started smiling nonetheless. Looking at his happy-go-lucky captain he couldn't help himself but smile at him. He swore that the kid had some special power to make everything within his range happy and made them fogive his stupidities.

"But you know Sanji, I was really bored cauz nobody wanted to play with me" Luffy explained in a depressed tone, starting to pout "So I got really really hungry and I was hoping to stea- I mean ask for some meat" he finished his explanation, getting all happy at the though of meat and looked at Sanji with his trademark wide grin. _Maybe if I ask it Sanji really really nice he will make me some delicious meat!_

"You never give up, do you?" Sanji sighed but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. "Just wait a moment, I'll be back in a minute". Luffy saw him walking out of the kitchen with the shaved ice and a few moments later he could hear him talking to Nami and Robin. Luffy decided to –for once- patiently wait for the cook to return, fantasizing about all the meat he would love to eat now

When Sanji teruned to the kitchen and he saw his captain actually waiting he was shocked. He was sure his energetic captain would try to raid the fridge the moment he walked out of the kitchen. Still half in shock Sanji still stood at the door and looked at his captain, wondering if something was wrong.

"Ne, Sanji, I've been good, I've been waiting for you... Will you please make me some meat now?" Luffy whined. "I don't feel like cooking now, just wait till dinner" Sanji replied, starting to walk towards Luffy. He heard a really cute (_damn it, I didn't thought it was cute_, Sanji cursed himself in his head_) _disappointed sound and looked at Luffy. He knew he made a huge mistake when he looked directly in his captains eyes, seeing those big sad and begging puppy eyes. Sanji looked away, slightly blushing and felt annoyed, knowing he couldn't resist those eyes. He was also annoyed he couldn't get mad at his captain for looking like that, he didn't even knew how cute he looked _(Damn it all, I did not thought that he was cute!)_. "Ne, Sanji... please?..." Luffy pleaded one last time. Sanji blushed again and finally gave in, not able to resist his pleading captain any longer.

He started walking to fridge and replied "Well… okay… Since I'm done with the sweets and you really behaved yourself while I was away I suppose I could make you a little snack". Luffy's mouth fell open and his eyes became big yellow stars "Really? REALLY? You will make me some awesome and delicious meat?" Punching his fists in the air he stood there, shouting "MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" while he filled the kitchen with his way too happy energie.

Sanji felt a bit guilty for always kicking his captain out of the kitchen, knowing how happy he could make him by agreeing to make some meat for him once in a while. He should probably give him snacks more often, after all, he made snacks for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan all the time even though they weren't even 1/10th as happy with is as his baka captain. Sanji felt happy his captain loved his cooking so much but he tried to hide his embarrassment and tried to reply nonchalant.

"Yeah, well, I just felt like it today". He continued talking while cooking "Don't think I'll make you snacks everyday from now on, it'll only happen when I feel like it!" Sanji tried to talk to his captain but knew he wouldn't hear it anymore, he was too happy to hear anything. He sighed softly and chuckled, wondering how his childish captain could still be so reliable when it was needed.

After Sanji was done with the meat Luffy left the kitchen with shining eyes and with a really happy glow all around him while holding his precious plate with meat.

After thinking for a moment Luffy decides to go looking for Zoro, he want to be with his first mate. He and Zoro are really close, everyone in the crew could see that. Luffy was the only person they knew who could make Zoro smile and Zoro was the only one who could talk some sort of sense in their captain. It was normal throught Luffy, after all, Zoro was the first one to join his crew and he was the person he could rely the most on.

Not that he didn't trust his other nakama, he trusted all of them without a doubt, it was just that Zoro always knew what he wanted and thought, he always understood his decisions and knew how he had to react on them, making things go really smooth between them. Luffy trusted Zoro with his life and he was sure the swordsman was feeling the same about him. Their bond was hard to describe, it just was there, always between them, invisible for the eye but stronger than anything, unable to break no matter the situation...

~ Zoro pov

For some strange reason, Luffy is always able to find me, no matter where I try to hide (and sleep). So when I woke up from the sound of footsteps coming closer to the cabin (which I share with Luffy) I was almost sure it was Luffy. I heard the door open and felt someone entering the room. When I didn't hear someone yelling my name or felt someone jumping on me (or my bed) I was kind of surprised. Even though nothing happened, for some reason I could still tell it was Luffy.

I was still half asleep and decided to keep my eyes closed, hoping that my captain would leave if he saw that I was sleeping. I didn't really felt like playing games with him now, I just wanted some rest. Luffy would always come and bugg me to play some game with him, which irritated me a bit, sometimes. That doesn't mean I don't like or care about Luffy, I probably care more about my captain than I would ever admit, (I'm denying it, especially from myself), mind you. But he still comes to me, even though he knows I won't play with him... he still comes to me, wanting to talk for a bit or to simply hang out with me. I know it's stupid and he probably does is unconsciously but it still makes me happy. Knowing he likes to be around me even when I don't entertain him by playing games... I feel a light blush coming so I decide to stop over thinking stuff.

Since I know it is Luffy who's in the room I allowed myself to relax, wanting to fall asleep again. When I didn't heard anything for a while I felt a bit relieved, thinking I would be able to get some sleep. I was already half asleep when I woke up and when I discover the reason why I woke up I was extremely shocked; I felt something warm and soft pressing against my lips…

Walking to his cabin, Luffy had to fight the urge to eat all the meat at that moment. He was really starving and the meat smelled so nice! But he knew it would be more fun to eat it with his beloved first mate. Food always tasted better while eating it with his nakama but for some reason it tasted even better to eat it together with Zoro. Zoro, the one who would always be there to hear out his ideas, problems or just to hang out with him (at least when it didn't involve a lot of running).

Zoro who would always protect his back. Always being there, silently behind him, ready to help when his captain would ask for it. Standing behind him so he could keep going without having to look back. Zoro who would always obey his command, trusting his captain he knew what he was doing. Zoro, his first mate whom he had shared so much fun but also sad and difficult moments with. Zoro who would always stay by his side, even if the world would turn against them. Zoro would always be there for him.

Luffy started to feel a bit strange in his chest and belly, thinking so much about his first mate. Sure, he liked him a lot, he always has. But he felt like he started to like him even more in these days. He could even say he liked Zoro as much as his beloved older brother Ace… No, that wasn't right. He loved both of them but his feelings for Zoro and those for Ace felt a bit different… Ace was his most beloved big brother whom he admired for being always so cool and really strong. Zoro was his first mate and was also cool and really strong... but the feelings for Zoro were just… different. Luffy couldn't really explain it and started to feel confused, he felt a headache coming. He decided not to worry too much about it. _Zoro is just Zoro, my most trusted nakama, my swordsman, my first mate, my most beloved…_

~ Luffy pov

I opened the door slowly and saw my first mate lying on his bed. He was sleeping or at least it looked like it. I stopped myself from shouting his name and jump on his bed, instead I slowly walked towards him. Careful not to make a sound I finally reached his side of the bed and looked at his relaxed and calm face. When Zoro's awake he always seems a bit concerned and alert, always worrying about pirate attacks, bounty hunters or the marine. I wonder if it's my fault, he looks so tense because I took him out to the sea... but when I asked one time he said he wouldn't stay on the ship if he didn't liked it.. So I guess Zoro's okay.

I like Zoro's normal face a lot, but now the tense look was replaced with a relaxed and almost kind face, I found myself staring at him. He looked different but still the same... I shook my head a few times before I finally could look away and slowly put down the plate I still holding. _(Huh? Oh yeah, the plate with meatI forgot I was holding it in the first place. Wait… how could I possibly forget the meat?). _I decided to focus on the food and finally started to eat the delicious meat, enjoying every bit of it. When I was done I stared at the now empty plate. Shit, I wanted to save at least a little bit to share with Zoro... but I was too hungry when I started eating it and ended up forgetting to think about it. I felt a little depressed, not knowing what to do now.

I am still a bit hungry so maybe I could ask Sanji for a little bit more meat? No, wait, he said he won't be cooking till dinner and if I stepped in the kitchen he would really kick me out. So, thats a no-no... ehhmm... what else can I do?... While I tried to think of a solution I unconsciously put my finger in the delicious white sauce (the only thing left on the plate) and licked it from my finger. I started to softly moan from the pleasure when I tasted the delicious sauce again, that's Sanji for you! The meat was delicious but it was even more delicious with this sauce! I continued thinking and with my finger still in my mouth it suddenly hit me, I knew how I could get some more meat!

~ Zoro pov

I was beyond shocked when I felt something press against my lips. No, that's an understatement. I thought I would die of an heart attack! I immediately opened my eyes, only to see 2 familiar obsidian eyes looking back at me from really, really close up. And then it hit me. I felt myself blushing and stumbled out of the bed, landing on the floor while looking at Luffy. "L-luffy, what the hell? W-what do you think y-y-you're doing?" I hated myself for stuttering like this but I couldn't help myself, I was just too shocked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Luffy simply replied while tilting his head to the left. "No it isn't, that's why I'm asking, dammit!" I was getting really confused, of course I didn't knew what it meant!… I mean, it couldn't possibly be _thát_, right?... right?... "Zoro you baka, I was eating" Luffy stated as if I was the idiot here. Wait... he said what? He was… eating? But why would he… ki- press his lips against mine, while eating? (I refuse to think of it as kissing, I already had a heart attack from just it happening, no way I'm going to acknowledge it as kissing!). Luffy looked at me like I really was an idiot and started to explain.

"I was bored cauz no one would plat with me and I ended up getting really hungry so I went to Sanji to beg for some meat" Luffy started his explanation. I decided to listen quietly till the end but when I hear that damn ero-cooks name and the word beg I felt something tighten in my chest. Luffy... was... begging... for... Sanji's... meat? The blush from earlier was getting a lot worse, _damn it, damn it!_ I hated myself for thinking perverted stuff like that, there's no way my innocent captain would ever do something like that… "So that was the only option I had left". Luffy looked at me, grinning while waiting for some kind of response. "Wait, can you repeat the second part again?" I asked slightly annoyed._ Shit, it was all that ero-cooks fault! Thanks to him and his stupid meat I missed rest of Luffy's "explanation"._ "I said that after the begging I got Sanji's meat and I started looking for you, I wanted to eat it together. Luffy said with a small sweet smile which looked damn cute (_DAMN! I did NOT thought that he was cúte!)_

"But you were sleeping and then I started eating and forgot to save some for you... so I decided to eat you instead, since that was the only option I had left" Luffy ended his second explanation with huge grin on his face. The second explanation really made me want to bang my head against the wall, yelling at my báka captain that this made even less sense but I decided to stay calm. "But Luffy, that still doesn't make any sense... why would you think I am edible?" I asked as calmly as I could. Really, sometimes I really don't get what's going on in this baka's head at all.

"Oh yeah, that's... well, on my way to the kitchen I thought that meat was the best! It is but if that were true my nakama wouldn't be the best… so I decided that the best meat would be as good as my best nakama, which is you! He grinned again and continued "And you see, my meat was gone but I still had you... So I decided to eat you up since you're as good as the best and most delicious meat I know… So I put some cream on my lips cauz I know your meat would taste even better with the delicious white creamy stuff on top of it" Luffy looked at me with those way too happy eyes, grinning even wider if that was possible, hoping I would finally understand him. It still made no sense to me and I needed to slowly repeated his words in my head, _(I swear,_ _his logic is so screwed, comparing nakama and meat_), I needed some time to order the information. So let's see... He said something about… my meat… that will taste... even better… with the delicious white cream on top of it?...

_Holy shit, mother of god, I think I just died of a nose bleed…_

To be continued :)


End file.
